paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Unravel (Trace version)
Disclaimer: The lyrics of the song weren't made by lunarnight97(AKA galecrescent98). Just the story shown as trace sings. The translated lyrics were found at animelyrics.com. The original lyrics were made by TK. The reason I made this is because the lyrics reminded me of my OC Trace. No special reason. Summary: Trace finds himself lost in the middle of the forest when weird stuff start to take place. Song The dark covered the environment. Only a young german shepherd could be seen walking towards a small lake in the middle of the forest. The light of the moon covered the steady waters that formed that body of water. He walked slowly towards it, and watched his reflection. He asked himself who he really was. ???: Trace might be my name...But is it really my true identity? As he continued to question himself, his reflection started to move freely, confusing the pup who was watching it. Soon, it started to bring answer to them, it looked amused, reminding him of his past mistakes. The pup, startled by this could only feel tears falling out of his eyes.This tears made him sing. Trace: Tell me, please tell me. What this plot is all about...Who resides within me? I am broken, So broken-Amidst this world. Yet you laugh, blind to everything. Trace started to run away, trying to avoid the mirrored image of him, only to find himself in a hallway made of mirrors. Trace: Being as broke as I am, I hold my breath, And it can’t be unraveled, it can no longer be unraveled. Not even the truth. Freeze… (All the reflections stop moving). Suddenly, trace started to run away on the opposite direction trying to find a way to escape that dreaded road. reflection 1: (Stops him) Breakable. Trace: Unbreakable. (Goes on a different direction). Reflection 2: (Stops him) Psychotic. Trace: Unable to go insane (Goes on the opposite way). All the reflections turn around and start looking at him. They change again, turning into shades of his friends and family. Reflections: I’ll find you and…! Trace: (Tears start to come out of his eyes) In this shaken and twisted world; I gradually become transparent, unable to see. Please don’t bother looking for me; Don’t stare at me. I merely don’t want to hurt you, inside a world that came out of someone’s imagination. So please remember me, as vivid as I was. The reflections disappear leaving trace in an never ending darkness Trace: Infinitely spreading, solitude wraps around me. (The light disappears, only leaving a beam where Trace is). Memories of times I laughed innocently come to my mind. (Images of him playing with BJ and Rachel flash on the floor below Trace, reminding him how he was. He starts to curl up into a ball, petrified by regret). And i can’t move, can’t move, can’t move, can’t move, can’t move, I cannot move! (Different voice) Unraveling the world! Suddenly all the mirrors come out of the ground surrounding Trace, they changed their shape one by one. A familiar face appeared in them. It was the suit he used when he was pyromaniac, when he used to go by the name of scorch. The same suit that ruined many pup’s life. Suddenly, he is seen wearing that suit. Scorch: I have changed; (Suit disappears) Trace: I couldn’t go back to the way I was. (Suit reappears). Scorch: As the two twines around one another, (Suit disappears). Trace: The both of us will perish away. (Starts looking around, tail between his legs). Reflection 1: Breakable Trace: Unbreakable. (Looks away). Reflection 2: Psychotic. Trace: Unable to go insane. (Covers his eyes). All the mirrors break leaving a pathway for trace, he starts running in that direction. Trace: (Running) In this shaken, twisted world. I gradually become transparent, unable to be seen. (Images of his friends start flashing through his eyes). Please don’t bother looking for me; don’t stare at me. (A cage made of the mirrors appears locking Trace inside). In a trap of solitude someone has set, before the future unravels, remember me; as vivid as I was. The images of his friends appear in the mirrors again, this time they appear giving him the back. Trace: (Everytime he says don’t forget, one of the images disappears) Please don’t forget me, don’t forget me, don’t forget me, don’t forget me! (All the images are gone). He soon finds himself in Scorch’s suit once again, the mirror’s show Trace, this time with a sad expression on his face. Scorch: Paralyzed by the fact that I’ve changed,In a paradise covered in nothing but unrecoverable things, Please remember me. All the lights disappear, only the mask the pup is wearing can be seen between the shadows. Scorch: Please tell me, tell me...What exactly resides in me?... As the pup stops singing, he closes his eyes, the face mixes between the shadows. No voice is heard but depressed whimpers coming out of the everlasting darkness. The silence is soon broken by a voice, it was a male. He was calling trace’s name. The pup opened his eyes to find his dad calling his name. He was in his bed at the lookout. Everything had been just a nightmare. Chase: Trace! Are you alright? You were yelping and whimpering all night. Trace: (Shaking) I-it was all just a nightmare? Chase: Just a bad dream son...Just a bad dream. Trace hugged his dad as he calmed down. He went out to calm down a bit, but he ignored the shattered piece of mirror that could be found besides his bed. Category:Songs Category:Second generation